Luka (Monster Girl Quest)
Luka (ルカ Ruka?) is the main protagonist of the game Monster Girl Quest. He is a boy of undetermined age (although Alice mentions that he’s younger than 21), and he hails from Ilias Village. He is the current wielder of Angel Halo, a sword with the power to seal monsters. He’s lighthearted but gullible which tends to get on Alice’s nerves. He believes in coexistence with man and monster, and wants to see a world where they can live together peacefully. According to Lilith, he is Heinrich’s descendant. Heinrich is also said to have wielded the Angel Halo, which suggests that Heinrich was also pacifistic and had the same beliefs as Luka did. He also has angelic powers, which awaken when he’s threatened in his sleep. In addition, he bears his mother’s Keepsake Ring, which Alice and Tamamo sense something faint from it; it has been proven that even Alice cannot sense angels as evident when she could not detect what type of creature Promestein was. Luka also has abnormal regeneration abilities, proven through Meditation and the fact that he recovered from Granberia’s Vaporizing Rebellion Sword attack in merely a night instead of a month according to Alice; it is even said that Meditation was utilized by a fallen angel. These factors suggests that Luka is also born of an angel. Luka’s most defining character traits are his optimism, as well as his lack of intelligence. However, Luka has bursts of insightful moments, showing he isn’t completely ignorant to the ways the world around him works. Even though he is usually meek and easy-going, witnessing injustice, especially in the form of strong ones oppressing the weak, it ignites an extreme and sometimes destructive anger in him, which also makes him dangerous since in his travels he quickly gains power far beyond that of a regular human. For instance, he single-handedly defeated the entire armies, leaders, and champions of the insects and plants of Plansect Village, when he nearly strangles an Ilias Kreuz soldier for stealing the Garuda Egg at the Bird God Shrine, or when he threatened and attempts to kill Lazarus in Ilias Kreuz Base in Gold Port. Like all humans, Luka becomes submissive when the monster manages to make him ejaculate and proceeds to rape him: this phenomenon is referred at some points of the game as Critical Ecstasy. In almost all the rape scenes, the monster at least once claims Luka as the “far most pathetic” compared to other men she had raped. In the past, Luka was a troubled individual; he and his mother were foreigners from Ilias Village and were constantly mistreated. Eventually, his mother died due to an illness, but before she died, she told him not to hold hatred against the village or his father and he would grow into a fine hero one day. His father, Marcellus, was one of the founders of Ilias Kreuz, an organization that terrorizes monsters under Ilias’ name. As thus, Luka believed that Marcellus became a crazed terrorist and Luka chose to die as a martyr rather than lose his way. Alice tells him that the actions of the father do not extend to the child. Trivia *Luka trying to become a martyr was foreshadowed when he was annoyed with Granberia’s pity, monologuing that he would rather have died instead. *Oddly enough, many monsters throughout the series have commented on Luka’s genes being of high quality, and how desirable his genes were. This is further proven when Alice and a few monsters, when they taste Luka’s semen, describe it to have a unique taste they could get used to. This could be a foreshadowing of his hidden lineage. *Whenever throughout the game Luka fights alongside or against a human, he utterly overpowers them, even in the earlier stages of his journey. *Whether coincidental or not, Luka is often depicted as having a similar hair color to Alma Elma, a similarity which becomes much more apparent in Chapter 2. *In all the images with Luka using an elemental attack, the Iron Sword is in place of the Angel Halo. This is likely due to the Angel Halo’s grotesque, deterring appearance, or a homage to the RPG cliché of always showing the same weapon on the character’s sprite. *Luka is suggested to be between 15 and 20 years old given that his mother died 10 years before, Alice states he is younger than her (21), and how he is depicted in the flashbacks. The baptism for heroes is also a coming of age ceremony. Despite actual age or appearance, Luka is of the age to be considered an adult in his society. Category:Male Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Teenagers Category:Mature Category:Neutral Good Category:The Hero Category:Monster Slayers Category:Damsels Category:Outright Category:Knights Category:Medieval Heroes